Conventional hinges are used to attach two or more components together so that the components are moveable relative to each other with one rotational degree of freedom and typically about a pivot axis. Some hinges include dedicated components that move relative to each other, such as a pin and barrel, where the pin defines the pivot axis and an inner cylindrical surface of the barrel rides along an outer surface of the pin. Another type of hinge is a live hinge or living hinge. A typical living hinge is formed at a joint between two portions of the same piece of material and is thus made from the same material as the two portions of material it joins. This type of live hinge allows hinged movement between the portions of the piece of material on opposite sides of the hinge by flexure or bending of the material along a hinge line. Living hinges function without the friction and wear associated with other types of hinges. The location of a living hinge joint is often determined by a thinned or otherwise weakened area in the monolithic component.